


You'll Miss Me Someday

by opal_sapphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "You'll Miss Me Someday" by Tyler Adair.





	You'll Miss Me Someday

_I never knew what they meant  
When they said they’re free-falliing  
When standing still_

You’d never known what love was before you met Isaac. Sure, you’d heard the many ways people described it, but you hadn’t had the actual experience to compare them to. then you fell in love with him.

_I was confused when they feel  
Drunk when they’re sober  
I was without a clue_

It was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. All those expressions paled in comparison, did the feelings no justice. You thought it would last forever.

Then Allison died. Oh, hell, it hurt. She had been one of the few people who had made you feel welcome at school, like you belonged. Everyone was heartbroken.

Then Isaac left with Chris for France. You didn’t really blame him for wanting to get away for a bit; you knew he was close with Allison. But he should have told you, not just up and left. You hadn’t even known he’d left until he texted you. And to put the cherry on top he broke up with over the same text.

_And you crushed me, kept me,  
Held me so gently  
And of course it’s gonna hurt  
When you take it all away_

You were so angry and hurt. Who could blame you? Your boyfriend, the one person who you had entrusted your heart to, had left you behind without a moment’s notice.

_Sometimes I like to pretend  
That you’re holding me in your arms again_

Sometimes you caught yourself in a daydream. The one where Isaac was still there, Allison was still alive, and everything was fine. Everyone was happy. And then you would snap back to reality.

_It’s cool, I’m fine,  
I’ll be alright_

But you knew you would be okay again. Maybe not now, but eventually. But you would make sure Isaac knew just how good he’d had it when he had you.

_**But I promise you one thing  
Oh baby, you’ll miss me someday**_


End file.
